Airantou All over again
by ShadowMasterIZ
Summary: This is a crossover of TWGOK and Airantou anyone can be a target let's see who's First.
1. Prolouge

**Shadowstar: Thanks for reading this is my first time writing fanfiction so please comment **

**Flower girl:hi I'm flower girl Thankz for reading please inspire your friendz to read it as well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nagaserete Airanto or TWGOK all rights go to their respective parties**

**Narrator:** Playing his game Katsuragi Keima otherwise known as the Capturing God never noticed he got on the wrong ship for his vacation.

The ship he took headed straight through a bad storm and he fell overboard after two weeks of floating and drifting unconsciously towards and island.

Suzu a young girl with brown hair and a blue dress on walks to the the shore sits down pulls out her fishing rod swings it and starts to fish.

The rod started to budge she pulls the line harder, harder, harder until something was pulled up a person oh no they're drowning what to do again the girl thought uh Keima groaned slowly waking up, who is she he thought seeing the girl who fished him out of the water what's she doing he thought to himself as she raised her hand then repeatedly slapped him knocking him back out. What now she thought see that hitting the person didn't make them wake up. Maybe CPR would work the fisher woman thought. She slowly started towards him pinched his nose and pressed her lips against his she blew and blew and blew till he looked like a balloon from the excess amount of air in his body. Wait I did exactly as I was taught what went wrong the young girl wondered.

**Keima: **I woke up inside a Japanese room surrounded by girls a small ball shaped pig on top of me. Then I noticed the old lady next to me across from her was that girl the one that tried to kill me, more importantly I thought pulling something from my pocket. Good it's safe I said sighing with relief when I saw my unharmed PFP I turned it on to make sure their weren't any problem. Grandma why is this person's body different from ours asked the seemingly slow Suzu. Do you want to know Suzu says the old lady, It's because He's a boy. EH! Screamed all the girls in the room as they came rushing towards me touching in very uncomfortable ways till I ran out the room through the town. Now then I said concentrating on my PFP gotta save. Now then to check my mail, wow there's actually internet here.

**Hell Negative Power Distributor East Branch Chief Dokurou: ** The escaped spirit capture unit has now added the cleaning demon Elsea Delto Ima she must now meet up with her baddy Katsuragi Keima at the island of Airantou.

**Keima's messaging system: **

**To the Capturing God,**

** I heard the story that you can make any girl fall for you. I thought it was impossible at first but if you really can I would like you to help me with some girls. If you have confidence that you can do so please press the "Reply button".**

** REPLY**

_PS if it's impossible don't ever press that button!_

_From,_

_Dokurou Skull _

**Keima: **What's with this insulting mail, just who do you think I am!

The god never runs away!

**Narrator: **The wind picked up lashing around as something dropped at an unimaginable speed so much so that it destroyed the place it landed on, giving away the young god's location.

**Elsea:** Thanks for agreeing to the contract God!

Now, lets go collect some spirits! I grab Keima and use my hagoromo scarf to do a wide range search we fly above the town and forest and land on top of a house close to the town. Hello I said to Keima my name is Elsea Delto Ima, everyone calls me Elsea though a demon sent from hell to collect escaped spirits.

**Suzu:** I wonder where that boy went, I murmured heading to my home just outside of the town. When I got there I noticed someone near my house.

**Keima:** Well than I think it's time I leave I say before I was noticed I'm on someones roof. She somehow got us off the roof while I blinked, but I don't understand why such a shabby character would bother coming to me, Well I'm leaving, wait said that 3rd rate character as she held tight on my jacket you can't or your head will come off, but that's not the worst part she said like she was scared for her life. But It'll be fine as long as you help me collect spirits, Says the girl.

**Elsea: **Huh the sensor is going off, I say looking in the direction of a girl wearing a blue dress, Keima she the first target I said pointing at the brown haired girl as she noticed that I was there.


	2. Chapter 1

Shadowstar: Ciossu everybody thanks for reading, don't forget to review.

**I don't own Airantou nor do I own The world God only knows but I wish I did Thanks for the comment Stranger109**

**Ps. Sorry it took so long**

**Keima: **Please Elsee not her anyone but her I said regarding the demonness.

Not Suzu please not Suzu, Keima I can't chose who the spirits appear in Keima she replied rather plainly. Alright calm down Keima think Elsea has to be useful at something. Alright so how do we capture these spirits or more importantly what are they I asked her hoping she could be useful just this once.

**Elsea: **The spirits we're talking about are that of evil people that broke out of hell even if evil people die they are still evil people! They broke the boundaries of hell to spread their evil deeds here on the surface! These spirits are extremely hard to catch after a thorough investigation it was found that they were hiding in a unique place... The depths of the heart. That is, where the spirits hide themselves. The depths of the heart said god in a confused tone. There's no way you can catch something like that said Keima. Well for the spirits to leave the heart we have the humans called baddy if you capture the heart then the spirit will have no place. The best way to capture someone's heart is love.

**Keima: **So you're telling me to make real women fall for me I shouted of the girl who obviously hasn't studied who I am very well. Well eh that's about it if you want to say it in a way the mouth can express said Elsea. Idiot, you guys are making a huge mistake! I won't even hold hands with a real girl! And then the girl wouldn't want me too anyway.

Elsea: That's too cruel god to think that you were actually the god of games. Who would have thought that it was like that, I'm really bad at everything I do I said out loud. Wait can't you just call off the contract and tell your superiors that it was a misunderstanding said Keima worriedly. I can't I have a equivalent contract if the one who agreed to the contract dies so does the demon in charge of that human well at least I'll die with you I told The god. To think there's a spirit so close to me and I can't even clean it I told Keima. But then... God you're still the capturing god right? Why don't you make real girls fall for you like you do in the game...?

Keima: Don't put game girls and on the same level that would be rude to the game girls, take our target for example her character is the cute and innocent type though her personality does fit the part she is lacking several things

Her hair must be tied up in the back

she must wear a dress or school uniform

And finally she needs to stumble a lot.

**Suzu:** So Keima is here to capture spirits that reside in the depths of the heart I don't really get it but it looks like they're really in a bind and what was that list he said I wonder what would happen if I follow it might as well find out.

**Narrator:** Suzu hurries into her house and dresses according to what Keima had said she ties her hair up and then heads to Chikage's house to get a dress. She gets a red dress which looked interestingly like a maid uniform. Suzu stumbles all the way to her house avoiding Carrage's coop and heading back to where Keima and Elsea were still sitting.

**Keima:** So Elsea all I have to do is make that girl fall for me right I said to the girl reassuring what I had to do. Yes, said Elsee thinking about how hard it was going to be and a lot of other things that have nothing to do with me. Alright then let's get this over again and hope she meets some kind of standard I have for her, sigh I doubt it, well unless she heard us better to not worry about it. Suzu is it you can come out I know your there I need to talk to you, slowly she walked from behind the tree revealing it really was her.

Suzu I love you, you saved me and for that I give you my life for you to use in any way you deem necessary.

**Elsea:** That's her, she's prettier than I expected (cue Rukia's Crappy drawings ha, no seriously) Good job god you're doing great just make her fall in love with you.

Suzu: No, um well you're nice and all but I don't what love feels like and I'm sure you could find someone better than me I mean everyone human here is a girl anyway.

**Keima:** Suzu there's no one else but you I can't love anyone else it has to be you. Either way I have a request would it be fine if I moved into your house (KEIMA THOUGHTS I need to get closer to her) O...Okay says Suzu slowly figuring out what she agreed to. Well see you when I get my clothes and belongings ready. As I head to Suzu's house I noticed her crying in front of a grave, I decided to sneak over.

**Suzu:** Mom, I'm not alone I'll be with Keima he's moving into my house tomorrow.

**Keima:** I can see the ending


End file.
